Long Time Together
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony has been deaf since he was a child and has known Barnes since then too and has known they were soulmates. They see each other throughout the years. When the Avengers is formed Tony still doesn't tell anyone he is deaf. Even Rhodey and Pepper don't know. Now after the Data dump Bucky comes to him for help and the truth about Tony starts to come out along with the team trust iss
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony has been deaf since he was a child and has known Barnes since then too and has known they were soulmates. They see each other throughout the years. When the Avengers is formed Tony still doesn't tell anyone he is deaf. Even Rhodey and Pepper don't know. Now after the Data dump Bucky comes to him for help and the truth about Tony starts to come out along with the team trust issues. And the thing about seven soulmarks...

* * *

Tony/Bucky/Stephan/Eventually Loki, Darcy, Carol and Nebula too

Soulmate mark on your chest

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony has been keeping secrets from everyone since he was 7. First was the initials of his soulmates JBB, SVS, JCB, DJW, CAD, LO and a single initial of N. Next he meet James Barnes one night while he was out in the park. Tony knew there was something wrong with James and James did his best to explain. About how he thought his name was James. Tony had started calling him Jay.

After he meet Jay for the first time Tony was involved in an accident in his Fathers lab and he lost all his hearing. The Stark's kept it a secret from everyone. As Howard was ashamed of Ton's disablity. Tony had to make himself an hearing aid. That he could turn on and off. But he did have to learn how to lip read and to use sign language.

When he next saw Jay again he was nine and he trusted him with his secret hearing lose and James found out about Howard's abuse. That was when James started to give him more affection.

The years rolled on and James came around nearly once every couple of years. Tony kept it secret after he began putting pieces together about Jay being held against his will. And that he only came to Tony because he was one of his soulmates.

When his parents were killed James came to his and apologised. Tony was angry at first but Jay told him that HYDRA had ordered the hit and he couldn't stop himself.

So Tony remained friends with him in secret. He never told Rhodey then Happy and Pepper his hearing lose he was able to fake his way through all conversations with the help of JARVIS.

After Afghanistan and the poisoning he had to be extra careful to keep his secret from SHIELD. He meet Stephan Strange, Supreme Sorcerer of Earth after the poisoning. And they became close. And Tony found out Stephan was the last soulmate. Stephan didn't think less of him for having no hearing. And he made sure to tell Tony that over and over till he got it.

And then the Avengers. He didn't want the Avengers too know because he was afraid they would think less of him. He invited them to the Tower but none had taken the offer up so far. Bruce did for a month before going of to India.

Now Tony was in his lab and he had his hearing aid off as he was all alone and JARVIS could tell him if someone was approaching. He was making more suits after he destroyed the others after the Mandarin.

"Sir SHIELD is downloading all their files to the web", JARVIS says through Tony's ear aid

"Why the hell would they do that? JARVIS copy all files to my personal server. And start wiping all files from the net", Tony orders, "I will help you"

"They also have put out information about Agents that are on missions, safe houses, families, retired Agents and all sir", JARVIS says

"I am Activating the Iron Legions. Start scrubbing JARVIS", Tony snaps

"Yes sir", JARVIS replies

Tony starts typing away and sends out the Iron Legions with JACOSTA flying them. The information was tricky about what they put online. Tony saw information saying Barton had a family which he quickly wiped before storing it in his drive. Tony spends hours scrubbing all the information of the net and finding out what the hell SHIELD was up too. That's where he found out Steve and Natasha were doing all this and he was pissed off.

"Sir we have a facial recognition on James Barnes", JARVIS says

"Where is he?" Tony asks turning his attention away from the computer

"He was seen in Washington with Captain Rogers. But his profile picture is coming up coming here", JARVIS replies

"Let him in when he arrives J. And tell me. I know he is coming here he always does", Tony says

"Of course sir", JARVIS replies

Tony works tiredly to make SHIELD Agents safer and he was keeping an eye of Rogers medical report. He had some damage but should be right in a few weeks. As for the SHIELD Agents those he saved he told them they had jobs at Stark Industies waiting for them.

"Sir he is here", JARVIS says in his hearing aid

"Thanks J. Take me too him", Tony says going to the elevator

JARVIS takes him to the community floor and Tony sees James on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Jay?" Tony asks softly

James looks up immediately at Tony. And Tony sees recognition in his eyes and relief.

'_Tony', _James signs

"Yes. At least you remember me and sign language", Tony says with a small smile

'_My mind is in overload. HYDRA has done a number on me', _James signs

"Do you remember Steve?" Tony asks

'_A little bit. He and I fought recently. And I know I hurt him. But my memories are meddled up. But those of you my soulmate. I am SO tired', _James signs

"Come on love lets go to bed. I am tired too", Tony murmurs holding out his hand

'_After you Doll'_, James signs

James takes Tony's hand and Tony leads James to the penthouse which only Tony and he could enter. Tony leads him to his bedroom.

"Do you want a shower first?" Tony asks

'_If you don't mind', _James signs

"Of course I don't. I will have some clothes ready for you", Tony says

James goes into the bathroom hesitantly after Tony promises to stay in the room. He was done quickly and comes out in some sweats. Tony had also changed to some sweats.

'_Can I lie with you doll?' _James signs

"Of course", Tony mumbles tiredly

'_You will have to tell me the last few years of your life tomorrow', _James signs

"I will", Tony promises getting into the bed

James hesitantly gets in the bed and gentle pulls Tony towards him and Tony cuddles into his chest. James knows Tony always cuddles him when he arrives back. And Tony loved cuddles because he didn't get enough affection growing up. James kisses Tony's forehead and buries his head in Tony's hair. Trying to get rid of the imagines that filled his mind…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

Tony was having a sound sleep now he had one of his soulmates next to him. In their arms. Tony could finally turn off his hearing aid off. But he was woken by James thrashing next to him. Tony couldn't hear him but he lip read the words 'No' 'Mercy' 'Won't do it' 'Don't hurt him'. Tony gently puts his hand on James arms and starts rubbing it.

"Your safe Jay your with me", Tony says softly

Tony keeps repeating it trying to keep in mind to keep his voice soft. Which was difficult because of his hearing air was off.

James was startled out of his nightmare and smells the familiar scent of what was uniquely Tony. His soulmate always made him feel safe and helped ease his nightmares. He recognised Tony's voice. He had enough awareness to know that Tony wouldn't be able to hear him. So James takes Tony's hand and lets the other hand continue rubbing smoothing circles on his arm. James sighs as memories of nightmares and memories start to go. James sighs and makes it so Tony could see his hand.

'_Sorry did I wake you?' _James signs

'_It is alright. I normally don't sleep much without your or Stephen',_ Tony signs

James nuzzles him.

'_I hopefully won't leave you again. Would you like to go back to sleep?' _James signs

'_Nah lets get up. I want to show you some stuff I have been working on_', Tony replies signing

'_You have to tell me about your life', _James signs

"I will", Tony promises out load

'_Go for a shower', _James signs

'_Will you be alright?' _Tony signs

'_I'll be fine. Go on now', _James signs

Tony gets up and goes to the bathroom for a shower. James sighs he couldn't believe he missed a lot of Tony's life. He knew it by seeing Tony's eyes. They looked older. And he had something IN his chest. And he wondered what happened in those years he was gone from his life. And the way Tony said Steve's name. Something had gone on there and he WILL be asking Tony able it.

Tony knew that Jay needed to know what happened in his life. And he knew there would be a lot of questions. Could he tell James about Steve how Steve doesn't like him? Tony didn't know if he should. He knew James was protective of him so if he learnt that Tony was being used by Steve it wouldn't be pretty.

Tony gets out of the shower and dresses and goes to find Jay on his bed in the clothes from yesterday. JARVIS had turned on the lights on.

'_We need to get your more clothes', _Tony signs

'_I am not going to talk you out of this am I?'_ James signs

"No", Tony says out aloud

'_Black clothing then', _James signs

'_Think again Snowflake. Your not wearing all black all the time'_, Tony signs smiling

'_Anything for you doll you know that", _James signs

Tony holds out his and James takes it and they head for the kitchen. Tony makes them some pancakes and they dig in.

'_What has happened the last few years?' _James signs

"A lot", Tony says

James gives Tony the 'look'.

'_You know what I mean', _James signs to him

"I found a new perspective", Tony replies

'_On what?' _James asks

'_I finally saw the weapons business for what it was. So I shut the division down. And rebuilt Stark Industries from the ground up', _Tony signs

'_What happened?' _James signs

"I was kidnapped", Tony says

James gives the look that could kill look. Tony knew if the Ten Rings were still around James would be going after them after what they did to him.

'_Who?' _James signs

"Do you want me to turn my hearing aid on for this conversation?" Tony asks

'_I don't mind signing to you', _James replies

"Well I was testing a weapon in Afghanistan. I was wounded and kidnapped on the way back to the plane", Tony explains

'_Wounded and kidnapped by who?'_ James signs

'_I was shelled with my own weapon. And the who was the terrorist group the Ten Rings. I was operated on without an anaesthetic. I have shrapnel in my chest. This is what is in my chest. It keeps the shrapnel from ending my heart and killing me. This is actually a different one from the first. First was a car battery, then a bulky one, a smaller one then, then this one',_ Tony signs

"THEY WHAT!" James yells

Tony blinks as he lip reads James's yells.

"It was the only way I could survive", Tony replies

'_What else did they do to you?' _James signs

"I was tortured. They wanted me to build my weapon the Jericho", Tony replies

'_What type of torture?' _James asks

'_Waterboarding. I have mild PTSD with water. As long as I prepare myself I can go in water', _Tony signs

'_I will keep that in mind. Tell me everything', _James signs

Tony beings the detailed tail of what happened in Afghanistan, then the creation of Ironman and the betrayal of Stane.

James was growling if the Ten Rings or Stane were alive he would murder them with a clear conscious. He was also angry that he was never there to save Tony. He couldn't protect his soulmate.

'_If that bastard wasn't dead I would kill him', _James signs angrily

Tony then explains the poisoning from the Arc Reactor and the help of finding a new core. And then he told James about their other soulmate Stephen.

'_So he is a sorcerer?' _James asks

"Yes the Supreme Sorcerer of Earth. When would you like to meet him?" Tony asks

'_Soon. I would just want to spend time with you at the moment. Later', _James signs, '_How do you know Steve'_

Tony then explains the Avengers Initiative and all coming together to fight Loki. And he tells Janes thà he thinks Loki is their last soulmate as the mark tingled when the was close but it was not quite right. He tries to leave out the parts about Rogers and him fighting.

'_What are you not telling me about Steve?' _James signs

Tony fiddles with his thumbs not wanting to tell. James could tell Tony didn't want to talk about it and that something went on between him and Steve.

'_You can tell me anything Doll', _James signs, _'I won't judge'_

'_Rogers believes basically that I am spoiled and that I am not a hero. That I would never play the sacrifice card. I proved him in New York. But I think he still thinks I wouldn't. We have a lot of fights. And Rogers can never ask for my help. He just criticizes me. And think his way is the high way. He also thinks Howard was a saint',_ Tony signs

James swears when he gets a hold of Steve he was going to give him a talking too. But it will be awhile before he is ready to see Steve. As his memories from before the FALL are muddled.

'_He will learn. But if he doesn't tell me and I will kick his ass ok?' _James signs

"Very well", Tony lies

James knows Tony would never tell him. So he would have to keep a discrete eye out. He would protect Tony with everything he had. He would give his life for Tony's if it was needed.

'_Would you like to come down to my workshop now?' _Tony signs

That was a sign Tony wanted to not talk about it. So James decides it was time for Tony to relax in his lab.

'_Anything you want doll', _James replies

Tony takes James's hand and takes him to his workshop. Tony switches his hearing aid on.

"My hearing aid is on", Tony says out loud

"You didn't have too", James replies

"I want to makes things easier here. JARVIS wake everyone up", Tony says

"Of course sir", JARVIS replies

All the lights and everything turn on. All computers come to life.

"What have you been working on Doll?" James asks

"I been making new Ironman suits. And I have a gift for you", Tony replies

Tony goes over to a cabinet with a lock on it

"Password sir?" JARVIS asks

"Winter Wolf", Tony replies

The cabinet opens and James could see a arm. It was the same colour of his skin. And it looked ten times better then the one he had on now.

"This is for you. I have been working on it for years. Just in case you ever came back", Tony tells James taking out the arm

James's eyes widen and it was the best arm he could ever ask for.

"You didn't have too", James replies

"I wanted too. Why don't you seat and I will fit it. Also I need to inject a chip in your shoulder then you will be able to move this with your mind and feel textures", Tony explains

"This way too much Doll. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you", James says sitting down

"Yes you do. Want me to fit it?" Tony asks

"Yes Doll", James says

James watches Tony take off his ancient arm and starts to fit the new arm. Then injects the chip. James was amazed he could feel his metal arm.

"No one will be able to tell this one is fake", Tony says

"This is amazing", James replies

"Do you like it?" Tony asks nervously

"Yes", James says jumping up and swinging Tony into his arms

James gives Tony a heated kiss.

"I love you", James says

"I love you too. Always", Tony replies

"Always"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
